Of Katphrakts and Valkyries
by The Justice and Death
Summary: "Slaine Troyard, don't wonder if things can end up worst that it was before, look at your necklace, your greatest gift, yet your greatest suffering...because if life wasn't fair before, it is not power that will turn it fair."


Well, as a writer I am a newbie, since I watched the anime of Valkyria Chronicles, I feel in love with the setting, Aldnoah came soon after, I had already the wish of writing up a Valkyria Chronicles fic, but after Aldnoah Zero, the cogs into my head started spinning madly...that you readers will end up reading is the result.

Please PM me if you do find glaring errors or something that doesn't seem to make sense, without any delays, right to the fic!

 ** _Ten Years before Earth and Vers's Second War_**

 ** _Heaven's Fall._**

Onto a small island in the midst of the ocean, a lonely man watches the sky, his black, onyx hair absorbs the moonlight, showing that hair's glow, his face had sharp, rugged features, his body the example of the standard of beauty held by the Greeks, he smirks seeing the moon, almost like he can feel what is going to happen here.

"...Earth's only natural satellite, its beauty always enticed men, often leading then to create tales and legends about it, one of those was the war between the Gods and the Giants, called Jotuhn, Giants of Ice and Fire...or at least like people into those old times seemed to see and believe..." The man spits against the ground, his voice bitter with poison.

"Fools, both Versians and Terrans...fighting one against other as they were really different one from the other, disgusting..." A small smile graces his face "Yet beautiful..."

His hair became white, his eyes red "So Troyard...will you show to the Giants the newly awakened power of the Valkur?" The seas seemed restless that night.

"I hope that humanity is ready..." With that the man jumps, flying into the sky, a strange, exquisite spear held into his hand, an aura of blue, ghastly-fire cloaking his body, the smirk never leaving his face.

In the year 1999, the Holy Empire of Vers, led by Gilzeria Vers Allusia, started a war against Earth, previously he implemented a massive industrialization project in Vers, searching to develop the lifeless dead planet. Soon however, it became clear that life on Mars was far too harsh for this to succeed, and people were close to rebelling, which would likely bring down the Empire. Gilzeria seeing this, created a cult of hatred against Earth to aim their fierce emotions elsewhere. He groomed and manipulated them into blaming the inhabitants of Earth for their poor, miserable lives, and so, in 1999, using Aldnoah Technology they attacked Earth's main station onto the moon, using the Hypergate as a fast way.

But...he doesn't had other players as a possible threat to his plans...

"Okay people..." A white room, made cool by an air cooler, a tall woman with luxurious platinum blonde hair and a body that seemed of a super model spoke towards a team of five people "The plan is pretty simple, while going with care to avoid UFE's radars, we will attack the Versian forces in the Hypergate, as a part of the high echelons's plan to test our powers." One of those listening lifts a hand.

"That is a dumb plan, really, like..." The person, a tall, red-haired man spoke, his voice deep as the seas "Why are we, a private military group, going out to fight a war that is not ours?" The platinum blonde just smiles, a smile of excitation.

"Well, to protect the creation of the new humanity obviously." The red-head sat, his eyes neutral 'I am tired of this repetitive talk, from everyone...' He thought bitterly 'Too many here are high off Ragnite and Valkyria power.' Ragnite was always something that he couldn't understand, how a ore that has a kind of natural energy that is, equal to, if not better than most common fuels on Earth, and wasn't found by humanity at any point earlier on in history? Is that related with the Ragnarok? 'Maybe...' He idly thought about their spaceship, currently heading towards the Hypergate 'Pure Ragnite, not even a bit of Aldnoah in it, neither is there nuclear fuel, less fossil fuels, Ragnite will be always a mystery to me.' With these thoughts pushed back down from the forefront of his mind, he returned his attention to listening to the battle plans.

"Dismissed, everyone, tomorrow, at exactly 12:00 PM, we will strike the Versian base onto the Hypergate, be ready and carry your weapons for a quick check up today, so lets rest, and prepare ourselves. We will show the world the start of a new age!" The four others standing by cheered as the red headed man simply shrugged, lifting his weapon, a grey Valkyrian weapon akin to a rapier.

"Hey! Harry!" Quickly turning his back, he looks at his caller, a woman whose hair was of a green hue, even more so than the trees of the planet oh so much desired by the Versians. As she approached the woman's eyes shone with excitement. "I am so ready for this mission! What do you think about it Harry!?" She seemed pretty fragile...until you noticed the hammer latched onto her back, bigger than herself even. Even so, Harry couldn't help but blush when looking upon the ladies cheery demeanor. 'Damm, why can't I just be like Heidemeyer? A lot of women pass over him and he doesn't even flinch!' A smile quickly graced his features "We-well Dany, there's a reason that why the Giants lost against the Aesir, right?!" He scratches his head, trying to avoid speaking something particularly...dumb "We are the Aesir and the Versians are the Giants!" His companion jumps in excitement at the comparison. "Yay! It is like a Fantasy Book! I think we are heroes! You know?!" 'Always the dreamer...how can she be so innocent? We, a bunch of children taken to be weapons of mass destruction...' But he wasn't wanting to bring up such foul feelings for the ship to endure, so he simply smirked and spoke with a mirthful tone. "Why don't we make it a competition? The person that kills more Versians will get a bottle of wine~!"

"Wine? Sweet! I remember when I had some of Alsace's white wine! Such exquisite flavor!" Both men turn their backs quickly, familiar locks of platinum hair and sparkling sapphire eyes gazed towards then, they let out small squeals and quickly straightened themselves out. "Yes Ma'am! We are pretty sure that Alsace would make the best wine!".

"Ye-yeah! Alsace is the best wine yay!" The European looking lady sighs, holding the necklace adorning her neck "Please be at ease, Harry...Dany, we are not on duty, so you may just treat me normally. I do prefer even if you have to do as such" Both let out sighs of relief. "Sorry Captain Troyard, it is just that..." Dany began, walking towards the windown of the ship, gazing at Earth into the distance "We...are nervous, like, our auras will protect us from void, but...if our flame dies? If they're too well armed? We are a bit, on edge, about this." The platinum haired one seemed thoughtful, until she plunges a hand into her uniform's purse, pulling a small medal whose middle was of a hue of lapis-lazuli, and around the middle it was just grey, like any common steel.

"Rag-Aira?! Have they finished it?!" A second newcomer appears, a man whose hair was blue like the deepest seas. "They did Luke! The RD finished it 2 weeks ago, and they brought one for everyone here! It will allow us to survive while outside the atmosphere! I'm giving one to everyone here before the operation." Sighing, the commander turns around, shouting. "Everyone! Come here to the mess hall immediately!" 'Let me try to raise their moral.'.

"Yes Ma'am! We're going!" Two men walk in, one had the same stature as Heidemeyer, but unlike him, his hair is fair colored, the other is dark skinned, his features far too delicate and soft, one would easily mistake him as an untrained woman, unfit for war.

One had what seemed to be a bow, where its grey features seemed colored with lines of blue and green, the second seemed to hold a kind of almost drill shaped shield on his left arm, its middle had a red hue, its almost crimson lines stretching from the center spiral.

"Hankerson here Ma'am!"

"Al ready for the action Ma'am!"

Troyard waves for them to stand down. "Be at ease Valkur, now listen you all!" She straightened herself, taking a strict, regal demeanor. "We will have a big party where the rule is...there's no rule! Drink and drink till you collapse!" Hankerson and Al both smile joyously, and give thumbs up, to which Troyard responds in kind. "Ma'am! Remember that wine from Alsace?".

"The best of them..." She smiles, looking out at the ship's roof. "I've managed to get some of it, but it will only arrive at my quarters in two days." Hankerson widens his eyes "Two days?! Damm! Let's just wreck those Versians! I wanna a tip of that booze!".

"Good, between the end of this task and the day that the white wine arrives, we can make some preparations for a big party!" So with that Troyard, Hankerson and Al began a talk about wines and of the plans for the upcoming party after the mission to congratulate their well done task. Their commander's naturality when referring to the future quickly took out any uneasiness...

"Sometimes you see, I wanted to be able to just go back and ask everyone to just..."

"Not...go...get it?" Lights shone over a red haired man, another man sat before him, listening intently. "So...you were just a member from one of the PMC's hired for the battle with the Hypergate. So...you really don't know what happened here?" Harry shook his head "No, we were moving into our Katphrakts when everything just...blew up." The man, or for a more exact term, investigator looked at him, in a manner where he seemed to be searching for any opening, anything he could use. "It is strange how your group survived...your suits are pretty..." The interrogator raises an eyebrow "...resistant..."

"It was a matter of luck, we retreated quickly when everything started going to hell." The investigator looked at straightly onto his eyes...then he sighed "Well, if you're lying, you're a pretty good one...because I can't see anything particularly suspect with your words."

'That is because you wouldn't believe what I've seen...'

The Heaven's Fall was the greatest disaster in the entirety of the human race, provoked by a skirmish close to the Lunar Hypergate...at least that's what's been officially stated. It caused a backlash of energy that broke half of the moon, heavily damaging the Versian Military, Earth's own Military and had launched a onslaught of massive rocks against the Earth's surface, the damage was heavy, millions died in that terrible day...Gilzeria, Mars's belligerent Emperor died that day, letting his father as ruler again, followed by his daughter, that became a orphan.

But she wasn't the only one...

 ** _\--Tokyo--_**

A girl gazed upon the ruined city, together with a small kid, tears fell freely from her eyes as the kid with her, a small boy, looked lost, mindlessly staring at the city, she quickly hugs him.

 ** _\--Close of Tanegashima--_**

A platinum haired baby sleeps soundly, unaware of the chaos that the world became, a brunette man looked down at the child, then back up at the moon, staring again, forlornly. "Poor boy, to lose his mother so young...damm that Gilzeria!" His features, twisting, pure hatred running through his veins, his fist impacted the wall. "Don't let your hate overwhelm you Saazbaum-san..." a fair haired man spoke, ironically he didn't seem as distressed. "And you Troyard? Your wife died thanks to this War!" Troyard sighs, looking at his son. "I need to be strong for him..." The young Vers Count breaths in, sighing. "Well...you're a strong man Dr. Troyard..."

"I must be, now come, let's have a drink in homage to our beloved women..." Saazbaum waves his head, agreeing as both of them exit the room...

Above the Earth's atmosphere, where a platinum haired woman lay collapsed, inside a rock thrown out of the moon, her necklace floating around her neck, the necklace glows, a ghastly blue flame surrounding it...

The necklace dissapears...

"Go to Mars, Troyard?! Why?!" The European man looks at Saazbaum intently "To research Aldnoah, its power can't lay in one man's hands Count Saazbaum..."

Inside the baby's room, a blue light surrounds his neck, the same necklace held by his mom now around his neck, three kids became orphans, or completely orphans or simply lost one of their parents, one of them, a Slaine Troyard, in another time and space, he would go to Mars and walk a road of greatness marked to a terrible downfall.

But this isn't his normal time and space and as the night pass, a lot of things may happen and the world, the universe, it _started spinning differently..._


End file.
